The inventive concepts described herein relate to memory modules, and more particularly, to memory modules that perform an address mirroring function to reduce test time.
In a data processing systems such as personal computers (PCs), server computers, workstations, or communication systems, module-type memories may be used as data storage memory. In view of the demand for high capacity, high density, and high performance, there has been a trend toward providing data processing systems with high capacity memory modules. However, an extended amount of time is required to test high capacity memory modules, thereby lowering productivity. Accordingly, there is a desire to provide memory module that may reduce required test time.